Monster
by lilredd3394
Summary: Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him into the trees, the other nations following behind them. He looked over his shoulder, those violet eyes matched those of his brothers.  Violence/gore
1. The Monster

Arthur looked at the other nations, the only one that wasn't there was Matthew. The Canadian had called in sick, he hadn't been feeling good the past few weeks, so it was understandable. "Alright!" he said clapping his hands to get the attention of the nations, a few looked at him other continued their conversations. "LISTEN UP!" he yelled, getting the rest of their attention "Ok! We're here in Canada to see what's making Matthew so sick"

"So We're exploring his nature" Alfred asked and the Britain nodded. He looked around, he heard heavy breathing behind him , but the other nations had started arguing with eachother again "SHUT UP!" he yelled, getting silence from the other nations "Listen"

Francis tilted his head to the side "who's breathing so heavly?" he asked before following Alfred's gaze, glowing eyes could be seen

"RUN!" Arthur yelled and the other nations started running. He turned but Alfred grabbed his arm and started pulling him away "GET OFF ME ALFRED!" he yelled turning around so he didn't fall over

Alfred looked over his shoulder, the beast had stopped. It's long foot long ears, it wasn't covered in fur like they originally thought. It's long fangs came from it's human like mouth, it's nail were long and sharp like a cats. It was standing like a human, it was wearing only a pair of jeans. It's muscular chest was more defined as it started walking towards them. It eyes were closed as it leaned it's head back and howled.

Arthur covered his ears as the monster howled. He fell to the ground next to Alfred, the howl was removing all movement from his limbs

Alfred watched as the monsters eyes opened "Mattie?" he said as his blue eyes met the monsters pure violet eyes


	2. Töten

The monster stepped forward, a low growl echoed through the trees as the nations stared at him. His blond ears were bent back, like a cat when it's about to attack it's prey. It's violet eyes were tainted with red as they stared at Alfred, a hungry expression filling it's face

_**Get out of here! PLEASE! I'm begging you!**_

Alfred's eyes widened "Mattie! Is that you?" he said stepping forward just as the monster pounced, he yelled as he landed on the back. The monster was glaring down at him, it's fangs were slowly parting as it leaned it's head back in another paralyzing howl. Alfred gulped as it looked back down on it

"ALFRED!" Arthur yelled making the monster look up at him, he froze. That was Matthew, those voice in his head. He wasn't just hearing things

_**Arthur… RUN! **_

Arthur looked back just as Elizaveta ran forward and smacked the thing in the head. A sinkening crunch sounded as well as a yelp. He watched as the monster turned and jumped away from the Hungarian.

Alfred coughed as it's claw dug into his stomach, he sat up and looked after it "Mattie…?" he muttered as he was tackled by Arthur "I'm alright, Artie"

"No you're not!" Arthur said pulling the American to his feet "It cut you, and you're bleeding pretty bad"

"That's Matthew!" Alfred said looking at Arthur

"that's not your brother anymore, Alfred" Elizaveta said hugging the American "I'm sorry, but Matthew's gone"

"He's not gone…. Yet" Arthur said scratching his head "I'm sure you heard it as well, Alfred. Matthew still in there, but he's getting weaker. If we don't act now, we will lose Matthew"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alfred asked but got a glare from the Britain

"you idiot, if we try anything. That thing will kill us!" Arthur said smacking the American on the back of the head "first things first, we have to get you patched up or you're going to be useless"

* * *

_**Why'd you make me do that! He's my brother!**_

_He doesn't care about you_

_**LIAR**_

_You know I only speak the truth, Matthew. You can see in my memories that I can't lie, He only cares about you now is because you attacked him_

_**But…. He's my brother**_

_You're his shadow, all your life you wanted to be seen. I'm making that a reality, all you have to do. Is open the door to your soul, then we can make them see. They'll see you for who you really are._

_**No**_

_You're mean_

_**No**_

_You're selfish_

_**No**_

_You're only thinking about yourself_

_**SHUT UP!**_

* * *

Alfreds eyes shot open, earning a shocked look from the nations. "I heard them" he whispered closing his eyes again "That Thing, He wants Matthew to open his soul up to him. That's all he needs, then he'll be in complete control of Mattie"

"what else?" Arthur asked, it had been his idea to get Alfred to connect with his brother. They were really close, they knew eachothers thoughts without trying

"That thing, Matthew can see his memories. The thing can't lie, I can tell from the Memories. It's telling Matthew that we didn't care about him until after he became this. He said what Matthew really is, behind that mask"

"what e-?" Arthur stopped as the American went limp again "Alfred…?" this isn't supposed to be happening

* * *

_**Matthew looked around, he was nothing but skin and bones as he was trapped inside this things soul. "I won't let you inside of my soul" he said glaring at the person infront of him "you attacked my brother, then expect me to let you control my body" **_

_**The thing laughed "I expect you to trust me! Besides, that about that chick that attacked us?" he asked sitting down infront of Matthew, his red eyes meeting the canadian's violet "Just give me time, I'll prove to you that they don't want you"**_

_**Matthew closed his eyes, the thing had no pupils. It scared him, it was like Gilbert. Only it was pure evil "How'd you get inside of me anyway" he asked looking back at the thing "Answer me that" **_

_**"I shouldn't have to tell you anything, Pipsqueak" The thing said standing up and glaring down at Matthew **_

_**"What can I call you?" Matthew asked, he could feel his brother inside his should '**__don't open the door' __**he thought, hoping his brother could hear him**_

_**The thing smiled "Toten"**_

* * *

Alfred gasped for air as his eyes flew open again, he heard someone yell his name. He was grabbed by the shoulders and shaken.

"YOU BLOODY ARSE-HOLE" Arthur yelled as the Americans blue eyes slowly turned to look at him

"Toten" Alfred said, his voice was barely heard

"what?" Arthur asked tilting his head to the side "What's Toten?"

"Th-that thing" Alfred said his body was shaking "Ma-Mattie asked for it's name….."

"Toten" Ludwig said standing up "Are you sure?"

"Why? Do you know who he is?" Arthur asked

"He's the German god of Death" Gilbert said looking down "He's been known to make the weaker being his slaves, he first takes over their body by getting into their soul. Then he leave a bit of himself in there, so they can never be free again. He pretty much breaks them, their soul goes mad which causes what is call the door to your soul to shatter. Giving him complete control over your being, you can never be free again"

* * *

**FYI- I made ****Töten up! I don't know if it's a real god. I know nothing about german culture! So, if you get mad about that. I'm sorry**

**********Töten: Kill **


	3. Soul

_**Matthew stared up at Toten, his violet eyes were showing no emotion. He had felt his brother suddenly vanish from his conciseness. **_

_** "He was here" Toten said making the Canadian jump and gape up at him "Your brother, why was he here? How did he get into your soul?"**_

_** Matthew gulped as he looked away "**__He's my brother" __**he said in French as he crossed his arms "**__He's part of me"_

_** "he gets free access into your soul" Toten said smiling "So if I control your brother, I control you"**_

_** "Al isn't as weak as I am" Matthew said glaring at Toten "You can't take him over as easly or as quickly as you did for me"**_

_** "I can take over anyone" Toten said grabbing the Canadian's chin and giving it a sharp squeeze "I can control anyone once I set my sight on them. Even your brother"**_

_** Matthew's eyes grew "You're not controlling my brother! Please! I'll do anything" he cried as a tear rolled down his face "Just don't do anything to Alfred"**_

_** "Open your soul to me Matthew" Toten said leaning his face close to the Canadians "Let me into your light"**_

_** Matthew closed his eyes and leaned his head back, willing himself to tell his body there was no danger. He was soon standing in front of a large metal door, there were maple leaves on both doors, as well as his name. **_

_** "That's it Matthew" Toten said stepping forward and pressing his palms against the maple leaves "Now open the door"**_

_** Matthew took a deep breath "Promise me" he said, getting a strange look from Toten "Promise that you'll leave Alfred alone"**_

_** Toten smiled "I promise" he said "Open the door"**_

_** Matthew touched the chain around his neck "o-oui" he said stepping forward, he watched as Toten stepped to the side. He had opened the door only once, and that was when he let his brother into his soul. Matthew pressed his hands against the maple leaves, the second his fingers touched the door light up "**__Door to my soul" __**He said in French, his violet eyes closing **__"Open"_

_**Toten smiled as the door flashed before Matthew stepped back, the door slowly creaked open "You're a fool, Matthew" he whispered in the Canadian's ear "Your brother was and always will be my next target"**_

_** Matthew gasped as Toten ran forward "NO!" he cried but the demon had already vanished into his soul "What have I done?" **_


	4. Fight 4 freedom

Alfred moaned before opening his eyes "Damn" he said rubbing his throbbing head "another nightmare" he stretched and pulled the body next to him closer to his chest. He smiled as he got a moan from the other person "good Morning, Iggy" he breathed in the Britain's ear

Arthur looked over his shoulder at the American, his green eyes were still foggy "you were screaming" he said with a yawn "You yelled something about Matthew and his soul"

"What? Why would I yell something like that?" Alfred asked laughing before nuzzling the Britain "Matthew's no sucker, He knows he shouldn't trust that thing possessing him"

"You should check" Arthur said sitting up "you're the only person with the connection to his soul"

"and If Toten has taken over? He could get to my soul when I enter Mattie's" Alfred said frowning "I'm not risking it, Arthur"

"I understand, from what Gilbert said I wouldn't have tried it either" Arthur said laying his head on the Americans chest as he laid back down "We can't check on Matthew anymore"

"What do you mean!" Francis cried grabbing Alfred by the shoulders and shaking him harshly "you won't check up on Mathieu!"

"We believe Toten got Matthew to let him into his soul" Arthur said looking at the group "Which means Matthew is no longer alive, so we'll have to kill the beast he's becoming"

"you're not hurting Mon Petit Mathieu!" Francis said glaring at the Britain "I won't let you kill him! Not mon Fils"

"Calm down, Francis" Gilbert said touching the frenchmans back "We'll find a way to save him"

"You can't save anyone from Toten, Gilbert" Ludwig said crossing his arms

"we'll find a way!" Gilbert snapped glaring at his brother

Alfred clutched his head and swayed on his feet "**You can't save him**" he said, his voice had dropped several octives "**He's mine now**"

Arthur stepped away from the American as red tinted his gentle blue eyes "A-Alfred?" he said

Alfred's eyes turn to look at him "**I've got his soul now**" he said smiling as he looked over the group "**There's nothing left of him now, just give up**"

"Then what?" Gilbert asked glaring at the American "Who's your next target?"

"**I've already got the next one under my control, you just don't know it yet**" Alfred said before his body collapsed to the ground

Arthur stared at the Americans body as Gilbert knelt down and pressed his fingers to Alfred's neck

"He's just unconscious" Gilbert said looking at the others "If Toten could do this to Alfred, then he must really be in control of Matthew. Only brother have a connection this strong that he can cross over into the other ones body"

"Matthew and Alfred's soul are also attached by more than just by brotherly love" Arthur said "Alfred was dying and his soul had found refuge in Matthew's mind to get away from the pain. Matthew had willingly let his brother into his soul; creating a connection stronger than any bond any of us are capable to recreating"

"So if Toten is in complete control of Matthew" Ludwig said tapping his chin "and Alfred's soul is attached to Matthew's, that mean Toten can take complete control of Alfred just because he's in complete control of Matthew"

** Alfred looked around "Mattie…?" he said, recognizing the maple wood doors next to him, they were the doors to his brothers soul. They weren't as secure as they were before, the leaves were chipped and the door was slowly breaking. Alfred felt a panic ripple through his body, the condition of the door meant Matthew was close to his breaking point. If He didn't help Matthew then, his brother would fall apart. "Are you here?" he asked frantically, a cold feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach**

** "Alfred…?"**

** Alfred turned and gasped, his brother was sitting in the corner. He looked fragile, his bones sticking out from underneath his vein covered skin "MATTIE!" he cried kneeling next to his brother "what happened?"**

** "He tricked me" Matthew whispered a tear rolling down his face "He said he'd hurt you if I didn't open my soul to him"**

** "you let him into your soul! You said only I was allowed in there!" Alfred said looking at his brother "and he's done this to you!"**

** Matthew nodded "I don't have the strength to do anything anymore" he whispered his head falling to his chest "He's killing me Alfred, tell the others I'm sorry"**

** "you're not leaving! You let my soul into your mind when I was like this" Alfred said picking his brother up "I'm doing the same for you"**

** "He'll take complete control of my body" Matthew said as Alfred carried him towards the other door, the one with the stars on them. He pressed on them and it opened slightly, he slipped in quickly before shutting and locking the door behind him "You're going to recover in my mind, just like I did in yours"**

** "Thank you, Alfred"**

Alfred's eyes flickered open and was once again instantly tackled by Arthur "He's safe" he said looked at the others "Matthew's safe"

"How?" Francis asked grabbing the Americans shoulder

"I'm repaying the favor" Alfred said smiling "He's resting in my mind, He was nothing but skin and bones! By that I mean bones! He was going to die"

"So Matthew's soul is taking refuge in your mind?" Arthur asked and Alfred nodded "At least he's safe"

Alfred opened his mouth just as a roar echoed through the tree's

**He's looking for me, Alfred**

Francis turned as a body walked out, it looked just like Matthew. Except that the eyes were completely red and they were glaring at the American. He stepped in front of Alfred "He's after Matthew, you're the person he's going to attack"

Arthur looked at Alfred "run" he whispered as the other nations turned to face the possessed Canadian

Alfred turned and started running as another roar sounded behind him. '_Hang in there' _he thought to his brother, he felt Matthew's fright. It made him furious that that beast had done that to his brother. He came to a sudden stop as Matthew landed in front of him "Mattie" he said biting his lip

**I'm not in there anymore, Alfred. Don't be afraid to hurt my body.**

'_It's still your body mattie_' Alfred thought jumping back as the thing attacked him, he stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance

**Let me take over**

'_you're not going to attack your own body, Mattie_' Alfred thought glaring at the Canadian, he gasped as he flew back several feet before landing on his back. He coughed as he just started feeling the pain in his stomach "Damn it" he growled getting to his knees

"Give him back" The thing growled grabbing Alfred by the back of the neck. He pulled the American to his feet before shoving him to the side

"NO!" Alfred yelled before he took off again, he knew he wouldn't get far. He did know that he could lead it away from the other nations. He came to a sudden stop as the thing cut in front of him again "You're not getting by brothers soul" he snapped, he stepped back as the thing in his brothers body stepped forward

**Please, Alfred! Give me control! **

'_no_' Alfred thought shaking his head '_you just worry about recovering, Mattie_'

**I don't need to recover! I need to save you! I was the one that let him into my soul, he wants your soul now! And he needs me to do that!**

'_He won't do any damage to my body if he wants it_' Alfred thought smugly '_If it's your soul he wants, then you're not showing yourself to him_'

**He already knows I'm here, Alfred! You can't fool him!**

'_shut up Mattie_' Alfred thought before he ducked as a foot flew over his head, he swore under his brother before bringing his palm up and slamming it into the things chin. He watched it's head fling back, he felt Matthew wince '_sorry Mattie_' he thought as he rubbed his sore wrist '_he was trying to kill me_'

**It didn't hurt, Alfred. Just concentrate or he will kill you**

Alfred nodded before facing the thing again, he picked up a thick stick from the ground "bring it on Bastard!" he yelled before charging at the thing "GIVE MATTIE BACK HIS BODY!" He rolled to the side before swinging the stick out with all his might, he smiled as it hit the thing squarely in the chest, successfully snapping a few bones '_Sorry Mattie_' he thought biting his lip

**Don't worry about it, It doesn't hurt that bad**

Alfred nodded again before stepping to the side as he dodged another punch '_since when have I become this good at fighting?_' he thought as he grabbed the things hand before it hit him in the face

**That's my fighting skill you're using, Alfred. You always have been a lame fighter, even now. Give me control, let me show you how it's done**

'_I'm doing just fine, Matthew_' Alfred thought as he flung the thing over his shoulder '_do what you do best and sit in the corner quietly_' he waited for his brother to respond, but he didn't feel him anymore '_Mattie….?_' Alfred shook his head before his body suddenly ran forward, he tried to stop it but it wouldn't let him. Horror rippled through his body when he realized what was going on '_Stop controlling me Mattie! That's not fair!_' he thought, struggling to get control over his body again.

**It is fair, Alfred. I'm defending both of us, now why don't you just watch and learn**

Alfred gulped as his body spun in a circle his fist flying out, he felt the thing catch his wrist and the leg he had tried to kick him with. A smile crept onto his face as his other hand flew forward, slamming the thing in the face with full force

**With your strength and my fighting ability, we'll be unstoppable**

Alfred nodded '_just don't kill me_' he thought as his foot landed back on the ground, he didn't like the idea of not being in control of his body. It did make him feel better knowing that it was his brother controlling him.

**I would never kill you Alfred! What kind of a brother would I be?**

Alfred gulped as his legs launched his body forward, his shoulder slamming into the things stomach, sending it flying into a tree. His hand was suddenly around it's neck, squeezing the life out of it "get out of my body" his voice said as his eyes met red-violet "You don't belong in there, Bastard!"

"Hello, Matthew" The thing said, the words falling from his pale lips "Why don't you make me?"

Alfred's body suddenly felt like jelly as his brother released his body '_Mattie…?_' he thought as he stepped away from the thing. He was soon on his back as the thing let out a pained howl "MATTIE!" he yelled, his brother had gone back to his body, and was now fighting the thing controlling him "You don't have the strength to fight him!"

_**Matthew launched himself at Toten, his body still had his brothers strength, but it was slowly disappearing. **_

___I'm with you Mattie, use my strength_

_**Matthew smiled as the strength came back to his limbs '**__Thank you, Alfred__**' he thought as he dodged Totens fist before it collided with his face. He put all the strength into his legs and launched his small body forward, his hand grabbing Totens face before slamming him into the ground. Matthew rolled a few times before getting to his knees "you can't defeat me, Toten" he said standing up, he saw the shadow of his brother appear at his side "Not while I have Alfred with me"**_

_** "Then I must eliminate him" Toten said standing up and turning to face the brothers, Alfred had appeared next to Matthew. His blue eyes were narrowed at him "Then it'll leave you weak and defenseless"**_

_** "Guess again, Bastard" Matthew growled before running forward, he didn't have the strength before. He wasn't used to his brothers strength, he knew how to use his own strength to it's greatest potential. Matthew suddenly spun on the balls of his foot his hand flying out before it slammed into Totens spine just as Alfred's elbow slammed into the demons head. **_

_** Alfred landed on his feet next to his brother as the demon collapsed "That'll teach you to fuck with the North America twins, Bitch" he said putting his arm on his brothers shoulder **_

_** Matthew looked at his brother and smiled as Totens figure slowly started turning into dust "He wouldn't have survived with a snapped spine and a shattered neck" he said before turning to face his brother "Thank you, Alfred. It might be a while before my soul is completely repaired, but once it is. You'll know"**_

_** "Are you going to wake up now?" Alfred asked as he started fading from his brothers mind **_

_** "After I rest, I am supposed to be recovering, Alfred" Matthew said smiling "I'll wake up when I'm ready, I'll work on repairing my soul while I'm resting"**_

_** "You know who to come to for help" Alfred said giving his brother a quick hug before he opened his own souls door and walked through.**_

Alfred's eyes slowly flickered open, they slowly started focusing on the figures above him. He blinked a few times "Arthur?" he asked as his eyes focused on green

"what happened! One second you were fighting Toten with crappy ass fighting skills, the next they were really good, then they were fucking amazing!" Arthur said shaking the American "Then you fucking passed out, the same time Toten did"

"Well at first I was using my fighting skills, then somehow Matthew gave me his. Then being stubborn he took complete control of my body" Alfred said crossing his arms before looking at his brothers body "Then we worked together to free Matthew from Toten"

"You defeated Toten?" Gilbert asked and the American nodded "How?"

"He actually has a very weak soul, he may be invinsible when using a body" Alfred said smiling proudly "but working together, we managed to kill the part of his soul controlling Mattie's body"

"Why isn't he waking up?" Francis asked walking to his other son and pulling the limp body into his arms

"His soul needs rest, Francis" Arthur said looking at the Frenchman "I'm sure he'll wake up when he's recovered"

"lucky guess" Alfred said standing up with the help of the Britain, he put his arm around Arthur's shoulders before kissing the Britain lightly on the lips

**Matthew smiled as he watched Alfred kiss Arthur '**you finally got him to go out with you?**' he said, all the nations turned to look at him,**

Alfred looked at his brother, you could no longer see his veins through his skin and the bones weren't as obvious as they were before "I didn't know your soul could leave your body" he said as the other nations gaped at the Canadian "good to see you're getting some of your muscle back"

"He's skin and bone!" Francis said glaring at the American

"It was much worse, Papa**" Matthew said smiling as he looked at his father "**Thanks Alfred, I don't think I could have beaten him alone**"**

"use the strength you have to repair your soul, Matthew" Arthur said as the Canadian looked at him "Just by appearing to us, you're using more energy then you need to use right now"

"I've got nothing better to do**" Matthew said crossing his arms as his smile grew, he looked over his shoulder as a Maple leaf appeared behind him "**I've got to go! Au Revoir, Mes Amies!**"**

Alfred watched his brother open the leaf like it was a door, soon both of them were vanishing as he stepped into the door "Why don't you wake up Mattie?" he called "You'll be less bored then"

** Just take care of Arthur, Alfred. He needs you more than I do, each time you entered my body. Your body died. Each time he didn't know if you'd come back or not, you had him worried. **

Alfred looked at Arthur, he knew the Britain couldn't hear Matthew anymore "I'm sorry, Iggy" he said nuzzling the startled Britain "I didn't mean to make you worry about me"

"Why the fuck would I be worried about you, you Bloody-git" Arthur said shoving the American away from him

"You know you love me" Alfred said smiling

Arthur crossed his arms before looking away so the American couldn't see the red tinting his face

"Cute! You're blushing aren't you" Alfred said hugging the Britain

**I said take care of him! Not smother him!**

Alfred laughed before looking at his brothers body "I am taking care of him Mattie" he said, getting a strange look from the others "just not the way you'd expect me to"

**Stop talking to yourself, Alfred! *Laugh***

Alfred sighed '_You're such a child sometimes_' he thought before Arthur started leading him back towards the house

**Someone's going to get laid, tonight **

Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled "I love you, Arthur" he said as the Britain looked at him with curious green eyes

"I love you too, you bloody-git" Arthur said before his lips were attacked by Alfred

**Nice job, Alfred**

_'leave me alone, Matthew'_ Alfred thought as he pulled away from Arthur '_I feel like you're spying on me'_

**Have fun, Alfred**

Alfred smiled as he felt his brother leave his head once again "come on, Arthur" he said pulling the Britain towards their house "Let's go home"


End file.
